10 Song Drabble
by Loretta's Purple Orchid
Summary: 10 short drabbles about one paring, inspired by 10 random songs from my playlist. Read and enjoy!


**_Okay folks! I'm back again! So I got this idea from JacktheSinister_JaketheJust who in turn got it from LegacyChick (bothe great writers might I add). Basically it is exactly what the tittle says, a 10 song drabble fic with a pairing of my choice. Put your playlist on shuffle and for each song, you write about your pairing. When the song ends so does that drabble. _**

**_Did this to get out of a serious writer's block funk and it was a lot of fun but definitely not too easy to do. So enjoy some PunkBrose action (my first time doing this pairing) and I'll check back with you at the bottom!_**

* * *

_**Saying Sorry - Hawthorne Heights**_

Punk was fuming. He couldn't believe Dean had actually done it.

"What the hell were you even thinking Dean? I can't fucking believe you!"

"I'm sorry," Dean pleaded, "I'm don't fucking know what I was thinking. I'm so fucking sorry."

"It's the same shit over and over again with you. I tried to help you Dean, I really did. But it's like you don't want to help yourself. And if you're going to try then I can't fucking do it anymore. I gotta say goodbye."

"No!" Dean wailed as Phil walked out the door. "Don't leave please, I'll do it this time. I'll stay clean, but please, Phil, please don't leave me."

His pleas went unanswered and his cries unheard as the door slammed shut. He was all alone now, except for the bare white walls that reflected how empty he was inside.

_**Something Like You - N'SYNC**_

Punk never thought he'd be here. Not on this day.

He never thought that he'd been getting married.

He'd had so many bad relationships with both men and women that he almost gave up on the whole love was, until he met Dean. It was from that moment that he knew his life was going to change.

Dean was everything to him. He was the love of his life, the one person that he knew would never give up on him no matter what. Dean was the sun in his life, that shone through on the gloomiest days and he was the brightest star that led him through the darkest night. The were one, in every sense of the word; physically, emotionally, and now, legally.

And here they were, professing their love to each other, in front of their friends and family. And for the first time in a very long while, Phil felt sure of his future.

_**True Colors – Phil**** Collins**_

Dean sat quietly on the front steps of his childhood home.

It's been a long time since he'd been anywhere near this place. The emotions attached to his hometown were some of the worst that he's ever experienced and he never wanted to feel that way again. But here he was, sitting in front of the one place where he experienced the most pain of all, feeling those feelings all over again.

It was different this time though.

This time he had love with him; someone who loved him for him. Someone who know who he truly was and loved him still, flaws and all.

When the strong, tattooed arm wrapped around his shoulders, Dean broke down. They were grateful tears, not sad tears. He was happy with who he was and where he was in his life now. Turning, he kissed the man, whom he loved more than anything and thanked his lucky stars for putting this man in his life.

_**I'll Be Okay – McFly **_

Dean walked out of the rehab center and breathed in the fresh air. Took in the sights and sounds that he had taken for granted so many times before.

It had been 30 days. He did it. He was finally clean and he was determined to stay clean.

When Phil had left that day, it tore him up. He sat in the same spot for almost a full day before he moved. Withdrawal from his previous fix beginning to kick in. He realized that he had fucked up so many times and pushed away the one person who actually gave a shit about him. He was too fucked up on so many occasions and he was only worried about the next time he'd be able to just float away on that drug induced cloud.

But he had made it out the other side. Now he had turned over a new page. He was doing it for himself and no one else. Dean knew that he had a hard, long road ahead of him but he knew, that with time, he'd be okay.

_**If I knew – Bruno Mars **_

Phil looked over at Dean as he slept peacefully. How he wished he had met him sooner.

It would've saved them both so much heartache if they had. They had been through so much before they found each other, that when they finally did, there wasn't anything anyone could do to tear them apart. They had connected on such a deep level. Through all of the pain and trust issues, they made a connection. They understood that they were one in the same, that no one would understand the other like they did.

He brushed a lock of auburn curls out of Dean's sleeping face, kissed his cheek and rested his head on the smooth, strong chest. Deans arm came up and pulled him closer. The serenity that Phil felt as he was wrapped up in those strong arms was beyond anything he could compare it to.

Nothing or no one would come close to what it was that they shared.

**Pyramids – Frank Ocean **

Punk lay back on the bed as he watched Dean slowly strip out of his clothes. He licked his lips when the younger man was bare and he finally got so see what belonged to him.

"Come here, baby."

Dean crawled up the bed, up to Punk and the kissed slowly. Punk ran his hands up and down the muscled back, eventually coming to rest of Dean's firm ass, squeezing and slapping both cheeks. He turned them over and pushed his cotton covered length in Dean's and enjoyed the moans that erupted from his lips.

"I'm going to fuck you so good, baby," Punk whispered.

Another moan.

"I want to hear you. I want you to scream for me. I want you to be so loud that the neighbors will have to think about calling the fucking cops. Can you do that for me baby?"

Another low moan.

Punk pinched and twisted one of Dean's nipples hard, "I didn't hear you." "Ahh, fuck. Yes, I can do it. I'll do it," Dean groaned.

And he did.

An hour later, there was a loud knock on the door that made both men smile. "Police, open up!"

_**Ghost Of You – My Chemical Romance **_

Dean saw him everywhere, or at least he thought he did. He knew it wasn't him though. Phil had been gone for months now and he wasn't coming back.

He was dead and buried.

But Dean still saw him in everything. He still smelled his cologne. He still heard his laugh. He still felt his touch.

He felt like he was being haunted. Haunted by a memory of what was. A memory of what could have been. A dream of what would never be. He felt the shadow of all he's ever wanted, clouding over him every day. But he knew that he would never have it again.

Never have the touch that he longed for or the laughter that filled his heart with joy. He would never again see the eyes that could pierce his soul or listen to the heartbeat that gave him reason to live. He wouldn't even have any of that again.

So what was the point of it all...

_**No More Sorrow – Linkin Park **_

Punk's body was on fire. What the hell had he done? Why? He had never touched this stuff. He didn't know where that first urge had come from or when he couldn't restrain himself anymore. All he knew now was that he was that he was alone and completely stoned out of his mind. For all he preached about being drug free and straight edge, none of it mattered now.

Crock of shit all that was, he thought.

He sat slumped, as the toxic substance coursed through his system. Fucking, Ambrose. This was all his fault.

Really and truly, Dean had left before any of this had started happening. Punk just need to place blame on something or on someone. And blaming it on the one who left him, because he got physical one too many times, seemed to be the easiest thing to do.

_**Bad – Wale ft. Tiara Thomas **_

Dean stood outside the brick apartment building smoking a cigarette.

He told Phil almost a year ago, when they started what ever it was that they were doing, that he didn't do the lovey dovey shit. He had been through enough fucking bullshit with over the years that he didn't even want to think about the word "love".He made it known, right off the bat with the tattooed mad, that this wasn't a relationship. They were just fucking; plain and simple.

One would call, the other would come over, they'd fuck the shit out of each other and many times as they could, then they would part way. That was it.

None of that cuddling bullshit and no kissing either; Dean wasn't down with that.

But now, tonight, as Dean finished off the cigarette and stomped it out under the toe of his black boots, he contemplated breaking all his rules for Phil. He didn't know what came over him or why, but before he could stop himself, he walked back through the door and up to the apartment where he would throw every last rule out the window.

**_The Red – Chevelle _**

All Dean saw was red. He was pissed before but now, with the amount of alcohol he drank while he waited, his anger was about to explode. When the front door to their house opened and Phil stepped in, Dean immediately grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against a wall.

"Who the hell were you with," he seethed.

"Wha- what are you talking about," Phil grunted as Dean's hand came up and around his neck, applying pressure.

"Don't play stupid! Don't fucking lie to me."

"I don't know wh-"

The front hall was filled with silence and heavy breathing. The pain of that slap hurt more than just Phil's face. It hurt his heart.

"I don't want you going anywhere without me knowing again." Phil looked at him in shock.

The anger that was seething out of the man he loved was scaring him.

"I- I..." Dean grabbed him by the hair and yanked hard. "I know who you were with and If I ever catch you or hear about the two of you hanging out again, I swear, you will both fucking regret it."

When Dean let him go, Phil fell to the floor. He hadn't done anything except go for a late evening run in the park, by himself. How was he to know that he would've seen Randy there. He didn't know what to do or what to say. All he wanted to know was when and how things got this bad.

**FIN.**

* * *

Did you like it? Did you not like it? Review and let me know. I'd love to hear your opinions, plus reviews make me super happy and who doesn't like to be happy!

-Ashley :-{D


End file.
